75th Hunger Games
Quarter Quell Twist Since the 75th Hunger Games was also the third Quarter Quell, the Games had a special twist to remind the citizens of Panem about a certain aspect of their history. To remind the citizens of Panem that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the tributes from each District were reaped from a pool of existing victors. Arena The arena for the 75th Hunger Games was small compared to other arenas. In the middle was a small saltwater pool that had a rock island in the middle where the golden cornucopia sat. The cornucopia for this year only provided the tributes with weapons of all kinds. There were twelve rock strips going from the island to the beach at the end of the saltwater pool with two tributes on their platforms in the water between two of the spokes. Surrounding the saltwater pool was a small beach and around the beach was a dense jungle. The jungle was sectioned off into twelve parts, each corresponding to an hour on a clock. Each section also had a danger that would be released only during its hour and only into its own sector. Thus, there were twelve sections each with their own threat during their hour. The twelve threats were as follows: #Blood rains down on the jungle, blinding anyone in the sector at the time. #Poisonous fog spreads throughout the sector that kills anyone who is exposed to it in seconds and causes a painful rash. #Orangutan Muttations are released into the sector that attack any tributes they see. #Jabberjays that are trained to mimic the screaming cries of the tributes' loved ones are released into the sector. #Vines that quickly grow and entangle their victims are put into the arena. #Gorilla Muttation that tears apart its victims. #Lizard Muttations are released into the sector. #Tiger Muttations are released into the sector. #Large quicksand pitts are opened. #A tidal wave washes over the sector from the forcefield to the cornucopia island. #Flesh-Eating Insect Muttations are released into the sector. Tributes The Game After the Games started, Katniss, Finnick, Heliquo, Brutus, Enobaria, Gloss, and Cashmere all began advancing towards the cornucopia. Katniss arrived first, followed by Finnick. When Heliquo arrived he attempted to attack Katniss but he was killed by Finnick. Gloss and Brutus saw Katniss and Finnick at the cornucopia and stayed back and killed Icelus and Woof. Katniss and Finnick found Mags who was trying to tell them that Peeta was being attacked by Louis. In the fight, Peeta killed Louis and Peeta, Katniss, Mags, and Finnick went into the forest. In the rest of the cornucopia bloodbath, Dromeda, Poppy, Seeder, and Cecelia were all killed and Blight, Johanna, Beetee, and Wiress formed an alliance as did Brutus, Enobaria, Gloss, and Cashmere. After the clock threats started, Blight, Johanna, Wiress, and Beetee were caught in the blood rain and Blight, blinded by the blood, ran into the forcefield and died. An hour later, Mags was killed when she ran into the fog to allow Katniss and Finnick to carry Peeta to safety. Mags, Peeta, and Finnick were then attack by the orangutan muttations. When Peeta was about to be killed, Antonia jumped out from her hiding place and saved him from the muttation, giving her life in the process. Later that day, Quoila was killed by the tidal wave. Finnick, Katniss, and Peeta met up with Beetee, Wiress, and Johanna on the beach and they figured out the clock arena with the help of Wiress. They went into the cornucopia where they were unaware that Brutus, Enobaria, Gloss, and Cashmere were sneaking up on them. Gloss slit Wiress' throat and subsequently was shot in the chest by Katniss. Johanna threw her axe into Cashmere's chest and Brutus and Enobaria escaped while the others were trapped on the rocky island as it began to spin incredibly fast. Later that day, Chattle was killed by the gorilla muttation. That night, all of the remaining tributes were in the twelve sector of the arena. Katniss and Johanna were bringing the wire to the beach for their plan when Brutus and Enobaria cut the wire. Enobaria chased Johanna and Brutus followed the wire back. At the same time, Peeta and Finnick charged into the jungle in different directions. Peeta came upon Brutus just as he killed Chaff. Peeta then killed Brutus in anger. While looking for Katniss, Peeta came across Enobaria and was killed by her. Beetee then attempted to destroy the forcefield but was electrocuted in the process. Katniss went back to the lightning tree as did Finnick and Enobaria. Enobaria kept herself hidden in the trees but Finnick came out of the jungle. Katniss then killed Finnick, thinking that he killed Peeta. Enobaria emerged from the jungle, told Katniss that she had killed Peeta, and easily killed Katniss as Katniss had no more arrows left. Enobaria then tracked down Johanna to the cornucopia and the two fought for at least an hour before Enobaria ripped Johanna's throat out with her teeth. Placings #Enobaria #Johanna - Killed by Enobaria #Katniss - Killed by Enobaria #Finnick - Killed by Katniss #Beetee - Electrocuted #Peeta - Killed by Enobaria #Brutus - Killed by Peeta #Chaff - Killed by Brutus #Chattle - Killed by gorilla muttation #Cashmere - Killed by Johanna #Gloss - Killed by Katniss #Wiress - Killed by Gloss #Quoila - Killed by tidal wave #Antonia - Killed by orangutan muttation #Mags - Killed by poisonous fog #Blight - Ran into the forcefield #Poppy - Killed by Brutus #Dromeda - Killed by Enobaria #Cecelia - Killed by Enobaria #Seeder - Killed by Cashmere #Louis - Killed by Peeta #Icelus - Killed by Gloss #Woof - Killed by Brutus #Heliquo - Killed by Finnick Category:Hunger Games Category:Quarter Quells